fascination animale
by Habujoji
Summary: ce one shot vient complété la réaction de Gabrielle à l'annonce de la grossesse de Xéna, dans la saison 5 (épisode 4: animal attraction). je l'ai écris pour une amie Xénite après un soir de visionnage de l'épisode, alors qu'on se demandait "comment réagirait Gabrielle?". sa réaction étant très rapidement abordé pendant l'épisode.


FASCINATION ANIMALE

La nuit était tombée. Gabrielle venait de finir de s'occuper de sa jument lorsqu'elle rejoignit Xéna dans la réserve de foin au-dessus de l'écurie, une boule informe sur un matelas de paille, coincée entre deux couvertures. La respiration lente et régulière du sommeil.

Gabrielle s'approcha doucement. Elle l'observa en silence. A peine un bout de nez sorti des couvertures. Elle lui sembla d'un coup plus fragile. Sa belle princesse guerrière, avec son petit locataire au creux du ventre. Quelle journée… Quelle nouvelle ! Comment ? Gabrielle se posait encore la question.

Et si Xéna l'avait trompée ? Si elle s'était donnée à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ? Peu importe après tout, c'est avec elle qu'elle passait sa vie. C'est avec elle qu'elle partageait ses aventures. Plus que ça, c'est d'elle dont elle prenait soin jour après jour. A sa manière certes parfois un peu… guerrière.

Qui était le père de cet enfant ? Gabrielle brûlait de le savoir. Même si ça ne changerait rien, même si elles vivaient ensemble et que Gabrielle serait toujours là pour Xéna, sa curiosité l'emportait sur tout. Avec qui la guerrière s'était-elle laissé tenter ? Après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, ça lui paraissait fou et improbable de penser à ça. De penser à Xéna dans les bras d'un autre. Gabrielle sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle se déshabillait pour rejoindre Xéna. Elle se glissa délicatement sous la couverture pour venir se blottir doucement contre le grand corps chaud endormi. Le dos large de la guerrière était un refuge parfait à ses craintes. Elle ne put empêcher sa main de glisser sur le ventre de Xéna, voulant elle aussi sentir la présence du bébé. Aussitôt Xéna réagit et posa sa main sur celle de Gabrielle, comme pour la serrer plus fort contre elle.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura Gabrielle dans son dos, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Un silence. Xéna bougea à peine.

\- C'est que c'est si étrange, reprit Gabrielle.

\- Ça l'est pour moi aussi, lui répondit Xéna en se tournant vers elle. C'est une nouvelle histoire insensée.

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue avant de remonter la couverture sur elles et d'installer confortablement sa main dans le creux du dos de la barde.

\- Il faut qu'on en parle, reprit tranquillement Xéna, j'ai besoin d'en parler.

Il était bien surprenant pour Gabrielle d'entendre ça de la bouche de Xéna. D'habitude, c'était plutôt elle la bavarde. Elle qui cherchait toujours à comprendre et exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle qui poussait Xéna à s'ouvrir à la discussion, et qui bien souvent en échange recevait des grognements.

Il semblait que ce soir, les rôles s'inversaient. Gabrielle, le cœur serré, la tête pleine de pensées qu'elle voulait absolument refouler, ne parvenait plus à dire un mot. Elle attendait que Xéna se livre, glissant une main autour de son amante pour se donner du courage.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne la réconforta pas du tout. L'obscurité du grenier à foin diluait ses émotions mais ses yeux, qui avaient trouvé ceux de Xéna, devaient parler d'eux même car la guerrière soupira avant de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Je t'aime Gabrielle. N'en doute jamais.

Gabrielle lui répondit d'un maigre sourire.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu tomber enceinte. Gabrielle, tu es l'être de ma vie. Ça fait bien des lunes que tu es la seule à poser tes mains sur moi. D'où vient ce bébé ?

La peur dans les yeux de Xéna ne pouvait pas tromper Gabrielle. Ce regard d'habitude si sûr de lui… Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gabrielle doucement.

\- Oui j'ai peur, je suis même effrayée. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment les bébés viennent au monde. Je sais parfaitement d'où vient Solan, mais là… c'est… différent. Tu comprends ?

Gabrielle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de se redresser brusquement sur ses bras et dévisager Xéna.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas vendu ton âme à un culte obscur et obscène Xéna !

Xéna ne put contenir un petit rire, même si les souvenirs de la venue au monde de Hope n'étaient pas vraiment drôles.

\- Non, rassure-toi, dit-elle en forçant la barde à se rallonger, pas de culte, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon truc.

\- Les Dieux alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'en doute. Voilà un moment qu'ils nous laissent plutôt tranquilles.

\- Mais enfin Xéna, il doit bien y avoir une explication ?

Gabrielle était fâchée de ne pas comprendre et Xéna frustrée de la voir comme ça.

Xéna taquina doucement les flancs de son amie pour la faire sourire.

\- Peut être que ce bébé est de toi ? Lui sourit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Gabrielle se redressa de nouveau et regarda Xéna l'air amusé.

\- Ce serait merveilleux Xéna… Mais franchement…

Son air amusé détendit la guerrière. Elle avait réussi, Gabrielle semblait plus sereine.

\- Ecoute… je sais que cette histoire est insensée. Je sais aussi que toi et moi nous avons traversés beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble. Je te rappelle que nous sommes mortes et ressuscitées ensemble, que nous avons vu le paradis et traversé l'enfer et que nous ne nous sommes jamais laissées tomber. Ce bébé, c'est peut être un miracle, c'est peut être un cadeau, pour que nous formions une famille ?

\- Tu voudrais de moi pour t'aider à élever cet enfant ? demanda timidement Gabrielle.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu es celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance Gabrielle. Enfin ! Ce que tu peux être sotte des fois, taquina Xéna en poussant Gabrielle à s'allonger. Elle l'écrasa de son grand corps et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Gabrielle.

\- J'ai déjà abandonné un enfant, celui-là aura le droit d'avoir une vraie famille et tu es ma famille ma belle. Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ? demanda-t-elle avec un air boudeur. Hm ?

Aller Gabrielle, qui suis-je sans toi ? Hm ?

\- Oh probablement une pauvre âme perdue dans un combat impitoyable avec ta conscience tourmentée, lui sourit Gabrielle.

\- Tu m'aimes quand même ?

\- Plus que tous, oui. Si l'amour était rationnel, le monde serait triste non ?

Xéna se coucha à côté de Gabrielle et l'attira dans ses bras, la laissant s'enrouler autour d'elle et glisser une main sur son sein. L'atmosphère était moins tendue mais le mystère restait bien là.

\- Tu as encore peur n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Gabrielle à moitié enfouie dans le cou de Xéna.

\- Laissons-nous le temps de nous habituer tu ne crois pas ? Peut-être obtiendrons-nous des réponses à nos questions ? Le temps apporte parfois des réponses…

Gabrielle acquiesça en silence. C'était évident qu'il leurs faudrait du temps pour se faire à l'idée… elles allaient être mamans. Encore. Et le souvenir de leurs précédentes expériences lui donnait froid dans le dos…


End file.
